


Secret

by Joseph_Nightjar



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joseph_Nightjar/pseuds/Joseph_Nightjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GERMAN VERSION!!!! I will also translate this in english as soon as I find enough time to do so ^^</p>
<p>James und Q gehen schon eine Weile miteinander aus, doch nicht alles ist so gut wie es scheint, denn der neue Quartiermeister hat ein Geheimnis, das er nur ungern preisgeben möchte...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will you still love me tomorrow?

Wieder einmal sah er dabei zu, wie die Sonne langsam den Horizont überschritt.   
  
Es war bereits der dritte Tag in Folge, an dem er keinen Schlaf gefunden hatte und langsam wurde es unerträglich. Die Müdigkeit schien ihm alle Kraft zu rauben, sein Körper war ausgelaugt, doch sein Verstand arbeitete unermüdlich weiter – gegen den Rest, der schon längst eine Pause benötigte. Auch die Schlaftabletten hatten nichts mehr geholfen. Es wunderte ihn beinahe, dass er noch nicht an einer Überdosis gestorben war, doch scheinbar interessierte es seinen Körper nicht, dass er die dreifache Menge der Maximaldosis in sich hineingeschaufelt hatte.  
  
Langsam richtete er sich auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, zumindest die einzelnen Strähnen, die ihm vor die Augen fielen. Q fühlte sich schrecklich. Am liebsten hätte er im MI6 angerufen und sich einfach krank gemeldet, doch das funktionierte beim britischen Geheimdienst leider nicht so ohne weiteres. Sie waren auf ihn angewiesen und würde er nicht erscheinen, musste er denselben Mist eben von zu Hause aus machen. In diesem Sinne nicht wirklich eine Erleichterung, zumal er zu Hause viel mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, als im Büro.  
  
Das war auch so ziemlich der einzige Grund, weshalb er heute überhaupt noch einmal aufstand. Und natürlich, um James Bond wiederzusehen. Wenn alles glatt gelaufen war, sollte der Agent heute mit der nächsten Maschine aus Russland wieder hierher zurückfliegen. Es war keine heikle Mission gewesen, lediglich ein paar unterschlagene Staatsgelder, reine Spionagearbeit. Manchmal fragte sich Q, warum das MI6 auch solche unbedeutenden  Fälle untersuchte, aber wahrscheinlich handelte es sich bei so etwas immer um das Zurückzahlen von Gefälligkeiten. Er selbst verstand davon doch nichts, immerhin war es lediglich seine Aufgabe, 007 auszustatten und zu unterstützen, wo er nur konnte, der Rest hatte ihn nicht zu interessieren.  
  
Was allerdings die ‚Unterstützung‘ betraf, so hatte sie sich in letzter Zeit ein kleines bisschen verändert. Vor ein paar Wochen waren sie zusammen weg gewesen, eigentlich nur, um etwas trinken zu gehen, doch der Alkohol hatte das Niveau des Gesprächs recht schnell sinken lassen und irgendwann waren sie beim Thema Sex angelangt. Kurz nachdem Q ihm sagte, dass er eigentlich eher auf Männer stand, fing Bond an zu grinsen.  
  
„Wieso auch nicht? Es gibt äußerst attraktive Männer, zum Beispiel mich…“, erwiderte er mit einem Zwinkern, was Q mehr als recht gewesen war. Er hatte die Szene immer noch vor Augen, wie er zittrig eine Hand auf Bonds Oberschenkel gelegt und sich so weit nach vorne gebeugt hatte, bis sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten. Und anstatt ihn einfach wegzustoßen hatte James die Arme um ihn gelegt und den Kuss erwidert.  
  
Natürlich hatte 007 mehr gewollt, doch soweit wollte Q am ersten Abend nicht gehen. Und zu aller Verwunderung hatte der Agent gelächelt, war mit ihm zusammen nach draußen gegangen und meinte lediglich: „Gut, dann vielleicht beim zweiten Date?“, bevor er ihn erneut zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss herangezogen hatte. Q war sich bei alledem nicht sicher gewesen, wie viel davon vom Alkohol beeinflusst gewesen war, doch all seine Zweifel wurden am nächsten Morgen durch eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit verweht. Auf seinem Schreibtisch fand er eine Tasse Tee mit einem kleinen Zettel vor, auf dem in kritzliger Handschrift stand:  
  
  


„Guten Morgen.   
Earl Grey mit zwei Stück Zucker und einem Spritzer Zitrone, richtig?  
Heute Abend, selbe Uhrzeit, selber Ort?  
Wir sehen uns,   
James Bond“

  
  
Diese kleine Geste hatte ihn zum Lächeln gebracht, zumal es ihn schmeichelte, dass Bond sogar wusste, welches seine Tasse war und wie er seinen Tee trank. Und der darauffolgende Abend war ihr zweites ‚Date‘ gewesen. Allerdings war nicht viel mehr passiert, als am ersten Abend, doch Bond hatte ihn auch nicht weiter bedrängt. Sie hatten sich lange unterhalten und über vieles gesprochen; am Ende des Abends hatte 007 ihm sogar gestanden, dass er sich mehr von ihren Treffen erhoffte, als nur Sex, dass er eine Beziehung mit ihm wollte und ihm alle Zeit der Welt ließe, um sich zu entscheiden. Und Q? Er hatte sich bereits entschieden.  
  
Ohne zu zögern hatte er Bond zu sich gezogen und ihn geküsst. Warum auch nicht? James Bond war der erste Mann, der mit ihm ausgegangen war und hinterher immer noch mit ihm zusammen sein wollte. Egal, wen er zuvor gedatet hatte, die meisten Menschen konnten mit seiner Intelligenz wohl nicht sehr viel anfangen; doch James… Ja, James war selbst verdammt intelligent – was man von einem Doppelnull-Agenten auch erwartete – und er war charmant und sah gut aus und… Q hatte schnell bemerkt, dass er ihm komplett verfallen war…  
  
Und heute war der Tag, an dem James nach einer für Q unendlich langen Woche endlich aus Russland zurückkam. Eigentlich kein Grund, sich schlecht zu fühlen, doch wenn er Pech hatte, würde Bond ihn noch heute verlassen.   
  
Eine ganze Weile lang hatte er darüber nachgedacht, wann wohl der richtige Zeitpunkt war, es James zu sagen, doch für so etwas gab es wohl schlicht und ergreifend einfach niemals einen guten Zeitpunkt. Es war der pure Horror, auch nur daran zu denken, James von seinem Geheimnis zu unterrichten, doch irgendwann musste er es tun. Sie waren seit einigen Wochen ein Paar und hatten bis jetzt nicht mehr getan, als sich zu küssen. Wenn er James den Sex noch länger verweigerte, würde er wohl weiß Gott was denken! Und genau das wollte er nicht. Denn es lag keineswegs daran, dass er James nicht wollte, nein. Es war sein eigener Körper, der das Problem darstellte, denn er war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob Bond ihn mögen, geschweige denn überhaupt dulden würde…  
  
Träge schleppte er sich ins Bad und zog langsam seine Kleidung aus, schmiss diese achtlos über den Badewannenrand und betrachtete seinen Körper im Spiegel. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte er nicht unnormaler, nicht anders als jeder gewöhnliche Männerkörper, zumindest solange man sein Augenmerk nicht auf sein Geschlecht richtete. Im Gegensatz zu einem normalen Mann fehlte ihm nämlich etwas ganz Entscheidendes. Zum Ausgleich hatte er das Geschlecht einer Frau, obwohl der Rest seines Körpers der eines Mannes war. Ein Hermaphrodit, so nannten es zumindest die Ärzte. Er war so geboren worden und bis zu seinem zwölften Lebensjahr hatte es auch keiner gemerkt. Seine Eltern hatten ihn in Mädchenkleidung gesteckt und sein Name – oder besser gesagt ihr Name – war Marianne gewesen. Und dann? Tja, schon mal ein Mädchen im Stimmbruch erlebt?   
  
Damals hatte Q das alles auf die leichte Schulter genommen, Freunde hatte er ohnehin kaum gehabt also gab es keinen, den es wirklich interessiert hatte, doch mit den Jahren war es nicht einfacher geworden. Natürlich hatten die Ärzte Schweigepflicht, aber nicht die Leute, die seinen Vornamen auf dem Ausweispapier geändert hatten. Und am Ende wurde er meistens als Transe abgestempelt. Im Prinzip war es die Gesellschaft, die ihm sein Selbstvertrauen genommen hatte. Kaum einer, dem er es verraten hatte, akzeptierte ihn so, wie er war. Natürlich, seine Familie stand bedingungslos hinter ihm und auch seine wenigen Freunde hatten kein Problem mit dem, was er war, doch wie würde es bei Bond sein? Würde er ihn immer noch wollen, wenn er erfuhr, was er wirklich war? Würde er es abstoßend finden?  
  
Q wusste es einfach nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte sich in James Bond verliebt und er wollte ihn nicht verlieren, aber irgendwann würde sich der sexuelle Part nicht mehr vermeiden lassen, zumindest wenn er nicht wollte, dass sein Geliebter einen Samenstau bekam. Und er wollte ja mit ihm schlafen - und dafür musste er es ihm gestehen…  
  
Eine ganze Weile lang betrachtete er seinen Anblick im Spiegel. Er mochte sein Gesicht, auch seine Haare, die schmale Statur… lediglich der weibliche Unterkörper war ein Makel in seinen Augen. Nicht, weil es ihm selbst nicht gefiel, sondern weil er in den Augen der Gesellschaft abstoßend war.  
  
Was sollte das Ganze? Egal was passierte, er würde es akzeptieren müssen. Seufzend wandte er sich vom Spiegel ab und zog seine Kleidung an. Was sollte er auch anderes tun? Bond würde bald zurück sein und je nach Sachlage würde ihnen beiden ein neuer Fall zugeteilt. Und genau das war es, was ihn ein wenig ängstigte. Würde das mit 007 in die Brüche gehen, war es noch lange kein Grund für das MI6, ihn nicht mehr als seinen Quartiermeister einzusetzen…  
  
Q hatte Kopfschmerzen. Natürlich konnte er nicht sagen, was am Ende das Ergebnis sein würde, doch seine Nervosität wurde dadurch nicht weniger.  
  
James wird es akzeptieren… Ganz sicher, dachte er, während er den letzten Knopf seines Hemds schloss und einen Pullover darüber zog. Er betrachtete sich erneut im Spiegel und setzte schlussendlich seine Brille auf. Nicht, dass er ohne sie blind wäre, aber so war es um einiges angenehmer. Wobei er sich für einen Moment überlegte, sie einfach wieder abzusetzen, nachdem er seine tiefen Augenringe nun erkennen konnte.  
  
„Selbstvertrauen, adieu…“, murmelte er leise und verließ das Badezimmer, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde länger in den Spiegel zu sehen.


	2. Welcome back, Darling~

Der Weg zum MI6 war Q wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Er war den morgendlichen Stau durchaus gewohnt, aber irgendwie hatte sich heute alles in die Länge gezogen. Nicht einmal das Hörbuch, welches er die ganze Fahrt über im Auto hatte laufen lassen, konnte ihn von seinen Gedanken ablenken. Einerseits freute er sich, Bond wieder zu sehen, spürte wie sein Puls in die Höhe schoss, während er an ihn dachte… Und auf der anderen Seite hatte er Angst.   
  
Er parkte sein Auto in der Tiefgarage und begab sich zu dem Fahrstuhl, von welchem aus man direkten Zugang zum MI6 hatte – natürlich nur, wenn man seine Personalkarte in den Schlitz steckte. Sicherheit musst sein, auch wenn Q der Meinung war, dass eine Magnetkarte nicht gerade die Mutter der Evolution in der Sicherheitstechnik verkörperte. Aber nun gut, für alles weitere gab es Überwachungskameras, warum sollte er sich also beschweren? Er war ja im ganzen MI6 nur derjenige, der sich am besten mit Technik auskannte, weshalb sollte er sich also beschweren? Er konnte nur froh sein, dass außer den Angestellten kaum einer wusste, wie man in den Gebäudekomplex hineinkam…  
  
„Morgen Q!“, begrüßte ihn einer aus der Abteilung, doch er nickte ihm nur zu, anstatt etwas direkt zu erwidern. Ausführliche Konversation vor zehn Uhr morgens war ohnehin nicht sein Ding; und da es gerade mal acht Uhr war und er noch nicht einmal seinen Earl Grey getrunken hatte, hoffte er einfach mal, dass es ihm keiner verübelte, wenn er die nächsten zwei Stunden nur das nötigste sprach.  
  
Anstatt den direkten Weg in seine Abteilung einzuschlagen, machte er allerdings noch einen kleinen Umweg. Er wollte mit M sprechen, immerhin hatte ihm noch keiner gesagt, wann James zurückkam; und da der Doppelnull-Agent selbstverständlich seinen Sender auf halbem  Weg zerstört hatte, konnte er nicht einmal sein Signal einfangen.   
  
Gerade als er vor Mallorys Büro angekommen war, konnte er zu seiner Freude feststellen, dass er nicht mehr zu fragen brauchte. James Bond saß bereits wartend in dem Sessel vor Ms Büro, sein Bericht in der Hand und ramponiert wie immer, wenn er von einem Auftrag zurückkam. Diesmal war es glücklicherweise nicht so schlimm wie die letzten Male. Lediglich ein paar Kratzer zierten sein Gesicht, ansonsten schien es nicht so, als sei er schwerer verletzt worden.  
  
„Hallo James.“, begrüßte er ihn mit unüberhörbarer Freude in der Stimme, lief zu ihm hinüber, kniete sich direkt vor den Doppelnull-Agenten und legte die Arme auf dessen muskulöse Oberschenkel. Kaum saß er ihm auf diese Weise gegenüber und blickte in seine schönen, blauen Augen war die größte Angst zumindest vorerst verflogen. Eigentlich war er gerade einfach nur glücklich, ihn wiederzusehen. Auch wenn es keine heikle Mission gewesen war, macht er sich dennoch jedes Mal sorgen, immerhin konnte auch Q nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, ob Bond wieder zurückkommen würde.   
  
„Hallo Q. Ich dachte du kommst erst viel später hier an, sonst hätte ich dir deinen Tee bereits auf den Schreibtisch gestellt.“, erwiderte er grinsend und fuhr mit einer Hand durch Qs etwas längeres, dunkelbraunes Haar. Q lächelte und schloss die Augen. Er liebte es, wenn James ihm durch die Haare strich.  
  
„Ich bin nur so früh hier, weil ich nicht wusste wann du wiederkommst. Und ich nehme an, die Ausrüstung hast du nicht wieder zurückgebracht, oder?“  
James lachte. Qs trockener Humor amüsierte ihn nicht wegen dem, was er sagte, sondern wie er es sagte. James müsste lügen wenn er behaupten wollte, er wäre diesem Mann nicht komplett verfallen. Und diesmal war er sich sogar sicher, dass es nicht so enden würde wie die Sache mit Vesper. Das hier war anders. Er wusste, auf wen er sich eingelassen hatte. Q hatte zwar seine Geheimnisse, aber er würde ihn niemals verraten.  
  
„Doch, ich hab den Sender noch. Aber ich glaube, er funktioniert nicht mehr.“, erwiderte er grinsend und holte eine kleine, halb zerbeulte Metallscheibe aus der Tasche.  
„James. Das ist… das… wo ist der Rest? Das ist nur die Verschlusskappe…!“ Eigentlich hatte Q ernst bleiben wollen, doch es brachte ihn unwillkürlich zum Lachen. Er konnte Bond einfach nicht böse sein, egal wie viel von der teuren Ausrüstung er auch ruinierte.  
  
„Naja, den Rest bekommst du anders zurück. Ich werde den Verlust einfach abarbeiten.“, erwiderte er mit versautem Grinsen und beugte sich nach vorne, um Q einen Kuss zu geben. Kaum spürte der Jüngere Bonds Lippen auf den Seinen, dachte er nicht weiter an den kaputten Sender. Er richtete sich ein Stückchen auf, dass James sich nicht so weit hinunterbeugen musste, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und genoss den süßen Geschmack seiner Lippen. James schmeckte prinzipiell nach Martini und Zigaretten, aber genau das gefiel ihm. Eine Weile lang saßen sie so da, bevor Bond ihn einfach packte und zu sich auf den Schoß zog. Q ließ es zu, achtete allerdings peinlichst genau darauf, dass Bond seinen Schritt nicht berührte. Er wollte nicht, dass es auf diese Weise erfuhr.  
  
Bond realisierte Qs Bemühungen darum gar nicht. Stattdessen genoss er einfach die Berührungen des Jüngeren, wie seine Hände fordernd durch sein Haar und seine Brust entlang glitten, fuhr selbst immer wieder dessen Rücken entlang und vergaß vollkommen, dass sie hier nicht alleine waren. Am liebsten hätte er Q auf den Boden gedrückt und auf der Stelle ausgezogen, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen zu warten, bis sein Partner es auch wollte. Er hatte es nicht explizit zugegeben, aber er vermutete zumindest mal, dass Q noch Jungfrau war… Normalerweise wäre genau das ein Grund dafür gewesen, erst gar nicht so weit zu gehen, doch bei Q machte es ihm nichts aus. Es war das erste Mal, dass er bereit war, etwas länger zu warten und gerade das gab ihm Sicherheit. Das mit ihm und Q war nichts aus einer Laune heraus, er wollte viel mehr von diesem Mann, wollte sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise an ihn binden…  
  
„007?!“  
  
Q wäre beinahe rückwärts von Bonds Schoß gefallen, so sehr hatte er sich erschreckt. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte keiner von ihnen bemerken können, dass M bereits hier war?! Sofort ließen die beiden voneinander ab und Q sah aus, als wäre er kurz davor zu heulen, doch zu ihrer beider Verwunderung schüttelte Mallory nur den Kopf und grinste dabei unsicher. Was auch immer sie gerade erwartet hatten, diese Reaktion war es nicht gewesen.  
  
„Bei Ihnen war mir das ja fast klar…“, meinte er und sah dabei belustigt zu Q, „Aber dass gerade Bond... Was auch immer, geht mich im Prinzip auch nichts an. Haben Sie den Bericht?“, fragte er schließlich an 007 gewandt. Bond überreichte M die Mappe und sah dabei zu, wie sein Vorgesetzter wortlos die Tür zu seinem Büro aufschloss. Als wäre die Situation nicht schon unangenehm genug gewesen, drehte sich Mallory noch ein letztes Mal um und betrachtete die beiden ernst.  
  
„Eigentlich bin ich kein Befürworter von betriebsinternen Beziehungen, aber gerade bei Ihnen 007 hoffe ich, dass es sie ein wenig den Gefahren gegenüber sensibilisiert, die der Außeneinsatz mit sich bringt. Menschen sterben; und zwar schneller, als es manchen lieb ist.“  
  
Mit diesen Worten betrat er sein Büro und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Einen Moment lang wusste keiner der beiden, was sie davon halten sollten. Dass M sie bei ihrem leidenschaftlichen Wiedersehen erwischt hatte, konnten sie nun auch nicht mehr ändern…   
  
„Q, so gerne ich dich auch bei mir habe, ich denke es wäre besser, wenn du aufstehst, bevor er wieder raus kommt…“, meinte James grinsend und brachte auch sein Gegenüber damit zum Lachen.  
„Er sieht uns sowieso…“, gab er sarkastisch zurück und deutete auf die gut versteckte Kamera in der Ecke, „…und wenn er will kann sich M auch die komplette Szene anschauen und auf eine DVD brennen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass außer ihm und dem Überwachungspersonal niemand Zugriff auf das Videomaterial hat, ansonsten bin ich wohl in Zukunft die Mrs. Bond des MI6.“  
  
Qs trockene Aussage brachte Bond zum Lachen. Eigentlich wusste er ganz genau, dass der Jüngere dies nicht im Scherz gesagt hatte, aber sein gleichgültiger Tonfall gab vielen Dingen einen ungewollt witzigen Unterton.  
„Na und? Klingt doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder? Und wenn du mir dann endlich deinen Vornamen verraten würdest, könnte ich dir auch noch bestätigen, dass mein Nachname viel besser zu dir passt.“, flirtete 007, doch Q verzog keine Miene.  
  
„Dein Charme zieht bei mir nicht. Und vielleicht verrate ich ihn dir heute Abend, aber nur damit du ihn stöhnst während du mich fickst.“  
Scheiße, habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?!  
  
Einen Moment lang war es still zwischen den beiden, dann breitete sich ein versautes Grinsen auf Bonds Gesicht aus, während Q immer röter wurde.  
  
„Weißt du eigentlich, dass die Gleichgültigkeit mit der du solche Dinge von dir gibst den Gesamteindruck noch viel erotischer macht?“  
„Sicher. Wenn du mich dann entschuldigst, ich habe heute noch zu Arbeiten…“, erwiderte er zittrig und stand ungeschickt von Bonds Schoß auf. Am liebsten wäre er einfach im Erdboden versunken oder hätte sich unsichtbar gemacht. Wie konnte er nur so etwas sagen? Was um alles in der Welt war in ihm gefahren?! Natürlich gefiel es 007 und solche Aussagen wären kein Problem, wenn er sich sicher wäre, dass James ihn immer noch wollte, nachdem er über alles Bescheid wusste. Wobei er selbst dann nicht wirklich der Typ für Dirty-Talk war.  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte Q sich um und lief davon. Nicht gerade das Intelligenteste, was er hätte machen können, aber auch von einer Person mit einem IQ von 139 konnte man nicht immer Perfektion erwarten. Zumindest nicht in solchen Situationen.  
  
Mit nach wie vor geröteten Wangen macht er sich auf den Weg zur Abteilung Q und setzte sich schließlich an seinen Schreibtisch. Das war beinahe zu viel für ihn. Bisher waren Gefühle und Verlangen kein Thema gewesen, denn er hatte nie wirklich viel für die Menschen in seinem Umfeld empfunden, aber Bond ruinierte ihm seine gleichgültige Fassade durch seine bloße Anwesenheit.  
  
Q ermahnte sich, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sie würden heute Abend ohnehin ausgehen, da würde er noch genug Zeit haben, das alles zu klären. Abgesehen davon sollte er schon längst den Papierkram von Bonds letztem Fall erledigt haben, auch das gehörte zu seinen Aufgaben. Traurig, aber wahr. Selbstverständlich musste er nicht alles alleine machen, das meiste übernahmen irgendwelche Sekretärinnen, aber die Ausgaben für die Ausstattung waren seine Angelegenheit. Seufzend schnappte er sich einen Stapel Unterlagen und machte sich ans Lesen. So etwas war ätzend! Er war Informatiker und Techniker, keine Büroangestellte!  
  
Immer wieder musste er sich zur Konzentration zwingen, doch seine Gedanken blieben einfach nicht bei der Sache. Er dachte an James, wie er wohl nackt aussähe, wie sich seine warme Haut unter den Fingern anfühlte, wie es sein würde, seinen Hals hinunter zu küssen, immer weiter nach unten und schließlich…  
  
„Hallo Q.“  
  
Der Jüngere ließ vor Schreck seinen Stift fallen und riss geschockt die Augen auf. Verdammt nochmal, warum musste er auch immer an so etwas denken! Und das bei der Arbeit!   
  
Langsam wandte er sich in seinem Drehstuhl um und blickte zu Bond hinauf. 007 stand grinsend vor ihm und reichte ihm seine Teetasse.  
  
„Ich dachte mir, dass deine Verwirrung vielleicht daher kommt, dass du deinen Earl Grey immer noch nicht hattest.“, meinte er belustigt und kniete sich vor Q auf den Boden, während er ihm dabei zusah, wie er einige Schlücke seines Tees trank.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das immer hinbekommst, aber der Tee den du machst, schmeckt so viel besser…“  
„Vielleicht liegt es auch nur daran, dass ich ihn mache.“, erwiderte Bond arrogant und brachte Q damit zum Lachen.  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht…“  
  
Eine Weile lang schwiegen sich die beiden an. Bond stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf Qs Knien ab und musterte ihn eindringlich. Der Jüngere hatte etwas sehr Feminines an sich und gerade das gefiel ihm. Seine Züge waren viel weicher als die eines Mannes und auch seine Statur erinnerte eher an eine Frau.  
  
„Du bist wirklich schön.“, meinte Bond leise, richtete sich wieder auf und strich Q mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Q schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss die sanfte Berührung.  
„Ich hoffe das sagst du heute Abend immer noch.“, erwiderte er sarkastisch und blickte den Agenten besorgt an. Er würde es ihm hier nicht sagen können, wenn er danach fragte, aber so war er wenigstens schon mal darauf vorbereitet, dass Q ihm etwas würde sagen müssen.  
  
„Es gäbe sicherlich keinen plausiblen Grund, meine Meinung darüber zu ändern. Also Darling, wollen wir deinen Vorschlag heute Abend umsetzen?“, fragte Bond mit einer gespielten Nüchternheit, die Q zum Schlucken brachte. Aber verdammt nochmal, warum eigentlich nicht? Was sprach denn noch dagegen?   
  
„Gerne. Aber James, ich… hab keine Ahnung von…“  
„Ich weiß. Keine Sorge.“   
  
In Bonds Stimme lag etwas unglaublich Beruhigendes. Er musste nur sagen, dass Q sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte und er tat es tatsächlich nicht mehr. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, wie Bond diese Frauen immer um den Finger wickelte…


	3. Talk to me, love

Um Punkt sechs Uhr verließ Q die Abteilung. Was er heute zu Stande gebracht hatte, glich eher einem wabernden Nichts als irgendeinem Erfolg, aber immerhin hatte er es geschafft, ein paar Bugs in einem gerade neu entwickelten GPS System zu korrigieren. Wirklich schwer war es nicht gewesen, jeder Blinde hätte es auf Anhieb erkennen müssen! Nichts weltbewegendes also… Und den Rest des Tages? Nun ja, den hatte er damit verbracht, nach einer passenden Formulierung zu suchen.   
  
Er konnte ja wohl schlecht einfach zu James rennen und sagen: Ach ja, bevor du mit mir schläfst solltest du vielleicht wissen, dass ich ein Hermaphrodit bin.   
  
Q hatte das Gefühl, dass 007 wohl nicht einmal wusste, was das überhaupt war. Die meisten Leute wussten es nicht und ein Großteil der Menschheit ging nicht einmal davon aus, dass so etwas existierte. Zumindest nicht ohne chirurgische Eingriffe…  
  
Er seufzte. Bond war wirklich ein einziges Mysterium. War er bei ihm, fühlte er sich so unendlich wohl und kaum war er wieder allein quollen Zweifel in ihm auf, wollten ihn glauben lassen, dass Bond ihn für das, was er war, hassen würde. Nein, er würde ihn sicherlich nicht hassen, aber was, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel? Natürlich würde er mit Bonds Entscheidung leben müssen, aber das hieß nicht, dass er sich nicht darum sorgte.  
  
Es war ein kühler Sommerabend und Q fror ein wenig, als aus dem Aufzug heraus die Tiefgarage betrat. Draußen war es immer noch recht warm, aber hier unten kam generell keine Hitze hinein. Das konnte zum Teil ganz angenehm sein, aber mit seinem dünnen Mantel war er eindeutig zu leicht angezogen…   
  
Sein Auto ließ er stehen und lief stattdessen einfach aus der Garage heraus, immerhin hatte Bond versprochen, dass er ihn abholte. Es war ein wenig umständlich, dass es nur einen direkten Weg ins MI6 gab, aber so war es wenigstens sicherer. Keiner wollte mehr riskieren, dass etwas Ähnliches wie im Fall Silva geschah.  
  
Q musste nicht lange warten, bis er sah, wie Bonds silberner Aston Martin um die Ecke bog. Bei seiner letzten Mission war sein alter Wagen zerstört worden, ebenfalls ein Aston Martin – und er hatte sich wieder einen zugelegt.   
  
Das kommt eben davon, wenn man nicht auf seine Autos aufpasst, dachte Q amüsiert und wartete, bis Bond direkt vor ihm anhielt.  
  
„Ich hoffe ich habe dich nicht zu lange warten lassen?“, fragte er, als Q die Wagentür öffnete und einstieg, doch der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Keineswegs.“, erwiderte er knapp und lächelte Bond unsicher an. Er hatte das Gefühl seinen Herzschlag förmlich zu hören, spürte das pochen in seinem Kopf und versuchte das Zittern irgendwie unter Kontrolle zu bringen.   
  
Einen Moment lang betrachtete Bond sein Gegenüber und versuchte nicht zu lachen, schaffte es allerdings auch nicht, es einfach zu ignorieren.  
„Ich hatte ja schon viele Leute neben mir im Auto sitzen, aber du bist definitiv der einzige, der solche Angst vor meinem Fahrstil hat, dass er anfängt zu zittern.“, meinte er ironisch und startete den Motor. Q hingegen ignorierte die Aussage einfach und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Bond es bemerkt hatte und schämte sich ohnehin für seine Nervosität, aber dass er unbedingt mal wieder darauf herumreiten musste…   
  
Was sollte er jetzt tun? Sollte er es ihm einfach hier sagen? Sie würden ohnehin nicht gleich nach Hause fahren. Wie er James bis jetzt erlebt hatte, würde er ihn zuerst zum Essen ausführen oder irgendetwas in der Art, also blieb ihnen noch genug Zeit, aber… Nein. Er wollte es jetzt endlich loswerden. James sollte wissen, auf wen oder besser gesagt was er sich da einließ und Q wollte endlich wissen, woran er selbst war.  
  
Inzwischen fuhren sie durch die Londoner Innenstadt. Q betrachtete die vorbeirauschenden Lichter der Straßenlaternen und die hell erleuchteten Fenster, atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich schließlich zu 007 um. Er würde es jetzt endlich hinter sich bringen.  
  
„James, ich… Es gibt da etwas, dass du wissen solltest.“  
„Endlich. Ich hätte dich beinahe gefragt, ob irgendwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Also, was kann so schlimm sein, dass du es seit fast zwei Wochen nicht fertig bringst, mit mir darüber zu sprechen?“  
  
Selbstverständlich hatte Bond schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass irgendetwas an Q nagte. Es hatte ihn neugierig gemacht, aber er wollte ihn nicht bedrängen. Er wusste, dass er mit ihm darüber sprechen würde, wenn er bereit dazu war. Und scheinbar wollte er es jetzt tun.  
  
Mit einer durch die Geschwindigkeit nicht geminderten Perfektion parkte er den Aston Martin in einer Parklücke am Straßenrand und stellte den Motor ab. Was auch immer Q ihm zu sagen hatte, er wollte in Ruhe darüber sprechen und nicht durch irgendetwas abgelenkt sein.  
  
Q wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Bond hatte seine Bedenken also tatsächlich gespürt und ihm nichts davon gesagt, nur um Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen? Was würde der Agent jetzt denken? Hatte er letztendlich ihn damit verunsichert?   
  
„James, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…“, meinte er unsicher und sah ihm dabei nicht in die Augen. Am liebsten wäre er einfach davongelaufen, aus Angst, es würde vorbei sein, sobald er ihm sein Geheimnis verriet, aber was würde das noch bringen? Er konnte nicht immer davon laufen!  
  
Bevor er weitersprechen konnte hatte 007 sich zu ihm vorgebeugt und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen gedrückt.   
„Das, was du mir schon die ganze Zeit sagen wolltest.“, erwiderte er grinsend und legte eine Hand unter Qs Kinn, damit er seinem Blick nicht länger ausweichen konnte.   
  
Eine Weile lang sah der Jüngere ihn an, überlegte, wie er am besten beginnen sollte, wie er es James gestehen konnte, wo er sich doch nicht einmal sicher war, ob…  
„James, liebst du mich?“  
  
Einen Moment lang überlegte Q, ob er es damit endgültig versaut hatte, aber es war erst einmal das Wichtigste. Solange er sich in diesem Punkt nicht einhundertprozentig Sicher war, würden sich die restlichen Bemühungen nicht lohnen. Er wollte es wissen, wollte, dass James es sagte! Es genügte nicht mehr, dass er es ihm nur durch kleine Gesten zeigte, er wollte eine Bestätigung, wollte Sicherheit!  
  
„Warum fragst du so etwas, natürlich liebe ich dich.“  
  
Es war nicht gerade Bonds Art, so etwas auszusprechen, aber wenn Q ihn so offen danach fragte, warum sollte er es dann leugnen? Er hatte nicht einmal auf seinen Missionen eine andere Person angerührt – und normalerweise war auch Treue nicht gerade seine Stärke, es sei denn, er hatte echte Gefühle für jemanden.  
  
Q saß ihm derweil mit offenem Mund gegenüber. Er war absolut perplex über die Tatsache, dass Bond es ohne zu zögern gesagt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, dass James sich damit schwer tun würde, irgendetwas stottern oder es überhaupt nicht sagen würde, eine dumme Ausrede erfand, um der Frage aus dem Weg zu gehen, irgendetwas; und er hatte in seinem ganzen Leben wohl noch nie so falsch gelegen.  
  
„Dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass du meine Studie über das menschliche Wesen und die Zusammenhänge deren Angewohnheiten mit ihrer Vergangenheit gerade komplett ruiniert hast.“  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass so etwas zu deinem Fachgebiet gehört…“  
„Tut es auch nicht, das war ein Scherz.“  
  
Einen Moment lang schwiegen die beiden sich an, dann begann James zu lachen.   
  
„Hattest du erwartet, dass ich deiner Frage aus dem Weg gehen würde? Du bist der lebende Beweis dafür, dass ein Großteil der Menschheit von sich selbst auf andere schließt.“   
  
Q brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, was James damit andeuten wollte, doch als er begriff, dass der Agent bemerkt hatte, wie er immer noch um den heißen Brei redete, stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.  
  
Seufzend lehnte er sich im Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen.  
„Es ist nicht so einfach, James. Außer meiner Familie und meinen engeren Freunden wirst du der Erste sein, der davon erfährt.“  
„Ich bin auch dein Partner, vielleicht wäre es also angebracht, dass ich langsam ein paar Dinge über dich erfahre. Du hast mir noch nicht mal deinen Vornamen verraten.“, meinte James grinsend und wartete darauf, bis Q erneut zu ihm herübersah. Der Jüngere sah in die schönen, stahlblauen Augen und kam nicht umhin zu lächeln.  
  
„Ich heiße Marcus.“, erwiderte er unsicher, wandte jedoch seinen Blick dabei nicht von Bond ab.  
„Ein schöner Name. Passt zu dir... Marcus.“  
Q erschauderte ein wenig. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie wundervoll es klang, wenn Bond ihn bei seinem Namen nannte, hätte er ihn ihm schon so viel eher verraten.  
  
Eine angespannte Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden aus, dann hob Bond eine Hand und fuhr sanft über Marcus‘ Wange, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und verwickelte ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Q stöhnte, als Bonds Zunge fordernd über seine Lippen leckte und er ihm Einlass gewährte. Eine Weile lang verharrten sie so, küssten und streichelten sich sanft, vergaßen beinahe, dass sie immer noch in Bonds Wagen saßen und genossen das Beisammen sein. Erst als James eine Hand an Marcus‘ Oberschenkel hinaufwandern ließ, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er den eigentlichen Punkt immer noch nicht angesprochen hatte.  
  
Sofort hielt er Bonds Hand fest und löste den Kuss, sah ihn beinahe wehleidig an, da auch er es kaum noch erwarten konnte, endlich Sex mit ihm zu haben. Am liebsten hätte er sofort weiter gemacht, aber Bond musste es wissen!   
  
„James ich…“, begann er leise keuchend und hielt die Hand des Agenten fest in seiner.  
„Ich denke du solltest vorher etwas wissen. Ich hab nur Angst, dass…“, seufzend brach er ab und sah zu Boden. Q hatte das Gefühl am ganzen Körper zu zittern, seine Stimme wollte ihm nicht mehr gehorchen und er wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken.  
  
„Was auch immer es ist, Marcus… Du kannst es mir sagen.“ Eigentlich war James nicht der Typ für Gefühlsduseleien, aber gerade jetzt wusste er, dass es wichtig war Marcus zu zeigen, dass er da war, sich um ihn sorgte und kümmerte. Irgendein ironischer Spruch wäre vermutlich das Allerletzte gewesen, das der Jüngere jetzt gebrauchen konnte.  
  
„Weißt du James, ich hatte noch niemals jemanden, der mir so nahe war.“, er machte eine kurze Pause und lachte unsicher.  
„Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann will ich das auf keinen Fall noch einmal verlieren.“ Er sah den Agenten beinahe mitleidig an. Wie würde er wohl reagieren? Würde er es einfach so hinnehmen, ihn einfach so akzeptieren, wie er nun einmal war, oder konnte er damit nicht umgehen? Marcus wusste es nicht, jetzt hing alles von James ab…  
  
„Q… Liebling… Ich hab schon so viele Dinge erlebt und gesehen. Egal, was es auch ist, ich denke nicht, dass es ein Grund ist, dich deshalb zu verlassen.“  
  
Der Jüngere lächelte unsicher. James Worte rührten ihn, obwohl er eigentlich nichts von solchen Gefühlsduseleien hielt; und sie beruhigten ihn dennoch ein wenig. Zu Beginn hatte er noch an der ganzen Sache gezweifelt, doch inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass Bond es ernst meinte. Nur diese eine Sache stand noch zwischen ihnen und er wollte es endlich klären.  
  
„Du sagst, dass du viel gesehen hast, James… War auch ein einziges Mal ein Mann dabei, der das Geschlecht einer Frau hat?“, fragte er mit einer unerwarteten Sicherheit in der Stimme und blickte fordernd zu James. Q wusste nicht, was jetzt kommen würde, aber er war darauf gefasst.  
  
Bond hingegen hatte es für einen Moment einfach die Sprache verschlagen. Er war auf beinahe alles gefasst gewesen, aber das hatte er bei Gott nicht erwartet. Und mit einem Schlag verstand er alles. Ihm wurde bewusst, weshalb Marcus so lange gezögert und ihn davon abgehalten hatte, ihn zu berühren – und vor allem noch nicht gewollt hatte, dass sie miteinander schliefen. Niemandem fiel es leicht, so etwas zuzugeben. Doch seltsamerweise störte es James nicht im Geringsten. Umso länger er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr musste er sich eingestehen, dass es ihm gefiel. Allein die Vorstellung, Q unter sich zu haben, tief in den Körper einer Frau einzudringen und dabei doch das Stöhnen eines Mannes zu hören… Nein, das war nicht abstoßend, keineswegs. Er liebte Q und er wollte ihn, nur ihn, so wie er war und nicht anders.  
  
„Ganz ehrlich, das hatte ich nicht erwartet, aber…“, er machte eine kurze Pause, beugte sich dicht zu ihm und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.  
„…das könnte eine vollkommen neue, sehr interessante Erfahrung werden.“  
  
Marcus war sprachlos. Das war alles? Keine Szene, kein abwertendes Gerede, kein Streit? Bond nahm es wirklich einfach so hin?   
  
„Aber…“ Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch er wusste einfach nicht was. Er konnte es gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie glücklich er darüber war, dass es den Agenten nicht störte; und dennoch hatte er Angst, Bond könnte seine Entscheidung noch einmal ändern.   
  
Bevor er allerdings weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte James ihn in einen innigen Kuss verwickelt, ließ seine Hände sanft durch Marcus´ Haar gleiten und stöhnte leise, als der Jüngere sich endlich traute, diese Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern. Es war nicht besonders bequem sich halb über die Gangschaltung gebeugt zu küssen und zu streicheln, doch keiner wollte von dem anderen ablassen, solange es noch nicht zu schmerzhaft wurde. Irgendwann war allerdings auch bei Bond die Grenze des Aushaltbaren erreicht und er ließ wiederwillig von Q ab.  
  
„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es bequemere Orte gibt, die Nacht zu verbringen.“, meinte James belustigt und drückte Q erneut einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
„Kommst du mit zu mir?“


	4. Promise

„Du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass du wirklich hier wohnst, oder?“

Q wusste, dass Bond relativ reich war, aber dass er sich ein Penthouse im wohlhabendsten Viertel Londons leiste konnte, hätte er nun doch nicht erwartet. 

„Doch. Allerdings ist diese Wohnung um einiges kleiner als meine letzte, aber die hatte M ja einfach verkauft, nachdem ich für ein paar Wochen ausgestiegen war…“, gab 007 mit leicht wütendem Unterton zurück und schmiss seine Jacke über einen Stuhl. Eigentlich war es seine eigene Schuld gewesen und er konnte der alten M auch nicht wirklich böse sein, aber dennoch vermisste er seine ehemalige Wohnung. Er hatte sogar versucht, sie den jetzigen Bewohnern wieder abzukaufen, allerdings waren diese nicht einmal ansatzweise zum Verhandeln aufgelegt gewesen.

„Also mir gefällt es. Hier wäre zumindest reichlich Platz um mein Equipment unterzubringen.“ Q hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er gerade gesagt hatte, doch James war es sofort aufgefallen. Und eigentlich gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke. Grinsend trat er hinter ihn und legte die Arme um Marcus Taille, küsste dessen Nacken und genoss für einen Moment das zurückhaltende Stöhnen, welches der Jüngere von sich gab.

„Weißt du, das ist vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee.“, begann er leise und legte den Kopf sanft auf Qs Schulter ab.   
„Dann hab ich zumindest eine Frau im Haus die auf mich wartet, bis ich von meinen Missionen zurückkomme.“ Bond lachte, doch Q fand es nicht besonders komisch.

„Ich bin keine Frau, James!“, erwiderte er säuerlich und wandte sich aus Bonds Umarmung. Marcus wusste, dass der Agent nur einen Scherz gemacht hatte, aber er konnte dennoch nicht darüber lachen. Auch wenn es Bond vielleicht nicht störte, für ihn selbst war es nicht gerade leicht mit einem Körper wie dem seinen umzugehen. 

„Ich habe es dir nicht erzählt, damit du dich darüber lustig machen kannst!“   
„Das ändert nichts daran, dass du der weibliche Part in unserer Beziehung bist.“, erwiderte Bond trocken und wandte sich von Q ab. Er lief hinüber zu seinem Glasschrank, in dem er seinen Alkohol lagerte, griff nach der Wodkaflasche und holte zusätzlich zwei Gläser heraus, die er zusammen mit der Flasche auf den Tisch stellte. Marcus beobachtete sein Tun, sagte allerdings nichts mehr dazu. 

Der Jüngere hatte keine Ahnung, was das Ganze sollte, aber er fand es nicht sonderlich komisch. Warum sagte James solche Dinge zu ihm? Warum musste er unbedingt darauf herumreiten, dass er im Grunde genommen eine Frau war, wo er sich doch so viel lieber als Mann fühlen wollte? Das war nicht fair!

Während sich Q weiter darüber ärgerte, füllte James beide Gläser ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung zur Hälfte mit Wodka und holte anschließend ein paar Eiswürfel aus dem Gefrierfach, die er nachträglich zu dem Getränk hinzufügte. Er wusste, dass Marcus sauer war, aber auch nur, weil er einfach nicht verstand, worauf Bond hinauswollte. Seine Aussage hatte auf gar keinen Fall das Ziel gehabt, Q zu verärgern oder ihn zu verletzen. 

„Weißt du, mein Liebster…“, begann er leise und verstaute währenddessen die Flasche wieder im Schrank, bevor er mit rauer Stimme fortfuhr:   
„…es ist keineswegs so, dass du in meinen Augen eine Frau bist. Ich möchte dich lediglich verwöhnen, wie man es sonst nur mit einer Frau tut. Ich will dich schützen und dir jeglichen Wunsch von den Augen ablesen können, wissen, dass du mir verfallen bist und sehnsüchtig auf mich wartest, während ich meine Aufträge ausführe…“ Während James dies sagte, war er zu Q herübergelaufen, hatte seinen Blick dabei nicht abgewandt und reichte dem Jüngeren schließlich eines der Gläser.

„Auf uns.“, sagte er knapp und hob sein Glas, wobei er Marcus verlangend anlächelte. Q zögerte einen Moment, dann erwiderte er sein Lächeln. So, wie Bond es ihm erklärt hatte, war es auch für ihn akzeptabel. Er mochte es, von seinem Freund verwöhnt zu werden und genoss die Zuneigung, die sich Bond mit diesen Worten eingestanden hatte.

„Auf uns.“, wiederholte er knapp und stieß mit James an. Die beiden tranken einen Schluck, ohne sich dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Ihre Blicke waren fordernd, voller Leidenschaft, die es ihnen beinahe unmöglich machte, sich noch länger zurück zu halten. Und dennoch schafften sie es, ihre Gläser vorsichtig auf die Tische zurück zu stellen. Einen Moment noch ließen sie die Spannung zwischen ihnen stehen, dann ging alles ganz schnell.

James packte Q und zog ihn zu einem innigen Kuss heran, grub seine Hände fordernd in dessen längeres, schwarzes Haar und genoss es, wie Marcus leise in den Kuss stöhnte. Er wollte es sich selbst nicht eingestehen, doch James war verdammt nervös. Noch niemals zuvor hatte er mit einem Hermaphroditen geschlafen und hatte auch ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Fühlte Q wie eine Frau oder war es komplett anders? Gab es andere Punkte, andere Stellen, an denen er seine Berührungen spüren wollte? Woher sollte er das wissen? 

Vor Q wollte er sich seine Unsicherheit allerdings nicht anmerken lassen. Es war immerhin sein erstes Mal und es sollte gut werden. Zumindest so gut wie ein erstes Mal eben sein konnte…

James ließ seine Hände über Marcus Rücken wandern und schob vorsichtig sein Oberteil ein Stückchen nach oben, bevor er seine Hände langsam darunter schob. Bond spürte, wie Marcus ein wenig zitterte und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Beinahe wiederwillig löste er den Kuss und warf Q anschließend einen prüfenden Blick zu. Seine Lippen waren leicht gerötet, seine Augen glasig vor Lust und auch seine Atmung ging unruhig. Bond gab es nur ungern zu, aber allein dieser Anblick machte ihn so verdammt heiß…

Langsam ließ er seine Hände von Marcus´ Rücken zu dessen Seiten wandern, griff nach dem dünnen Pulli und entledigte den Jüngeren davon, bevor er sich an den Knöpfen seines darunterliegenden Hemdes zu schaffen machte. Als er fertig war, warf er das Hemd achtlos auf den Boden. Was er sah, gefiel ihm. Marcus war dünn, aber nicht so, dass es krankhaft aussah, eben genau richtig. Irgendwie passte es zu ihm, der schmale, fast weibliche Körper… 

„Du bist wirklich sehr schön…“, raunte James lächelnd und legte seine Arme erneut um den Jüngeren, bevor er den Kopf sanft auf dessen Schultern bettete. Q liebte es, wenn James so zärtlich zu ihm war. Er genoss dessen Wärme an seinem Körper, die starken, schützenden Arme um seinen Rücken… Plötzlich spürte er, wie James den Kopf ein wenig drehte, dann das Gefühl von zärtlichen Küssen an seinem Hals und anschließend ein vorsichtiger Biss.

„Oh Gott, James…!“, stöhnte er lustvoll und gab sich vollkommen dem hin, was der Agent mit ihm tat. Fordernd krallte er seine Hände in James´ Schultern, stöhnte immer wieder laut, während James seinen Hals liebkoste und schließlich sein Schlüsselbein küsste. Es fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an... Noch einen Moment lang genoss er James Liebkosungen, seine Küsse und wie er dabei immer wieder sanft über seinen Rücken fuhr, dann vergrub er eine Hand in James kurzem Haar und zog ihn daran beinahe grob wieder zu sich nach oben.

James grinste.  
„Ah, du magst es also doch nicht so sanft?“  
„Ich weiß zumindest, dass du es eher härter magst.“, erwiderte er knapp, öffnete die Knöpfe von James Hemd und streifte es ihm von den Schultern. Bonds Körper überwältigte ihn. Q fuhr mit seinen Händen über die gut definierten Muskeln, genoss es, wie hart und unzerbrechlich er sich unter seinen Fingern anfühlte und blickte dem Agent anschließend fordernd in die Augen.

„Da hat aber jemand gut auf seinen Körper geachtet.“, gab er leise zu und fuhr mit den Fingern James Brust hinunter.  
„Das letzte Mal, als das jemand zu mir gesagt hat, wurde ich hinterher gefoltert…“, gab 007 halb im Scherz zurück und versuchte sofort jeglichen Gedanken an das Erlebte zu verbannen. Und seltsamerweise schmerzte es nicht einmal mehr, als er kurz an Vesper dachte. Q war in so vieler Hinsicht besser und bei ihm konnte er sich zumindest sicher sein, dass er nicht verraten werden würde.

„Keine Sorge, James. Von so etwas halte ich nichts.“, erwiderte er unsicher und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Natürlich kannte er die Geschichte, immerhin hatte er beinahe jeden Bericht gelesen, den 007 jemals schreiben musste, wenn er auch nicht ganz legal an diese Informationen gelangt ist.

„Hätte ich nicht anders erwartet.“

Ohne ein Wort der Warnung packte er Q und verwickelte ihn in einen erneuten, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er ihn ohne großartige Anstrengung einfach hochhob und schulterte. Q protestierte, doch Bond achtete nicht wirklich darauf. Marcus wog nicht gerade besonders viel und somit stellte es nicht wirklich eine Anstrengung dar, ihn bis zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu tragen, wo er sich zusammen mit ihm aufs Bett fallen ließ.

„War das wirklich nötig?“, wollte der Jüngere sofort wissen, doch James lachte nur, bevor er sich über ihn beugte und erneut küsste. Q spürte James nackten Oberkörper auf seinem und stöhnte bei jeder noch so kleinen Bewegung instinktiv in den Kuss. Es war, als würde eine unbegreifliche Hitze sie beide verschlingen, doch Marcus wollte nicht, dass es jemals endete. Er spürte, wie James harter Schwanz pochend gegen sein Bein drückte, stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, ihn endlich tief in sich zu haben und beschloss, die ganze Sache ein wenig zu beschleunigen. 

Beinahe ungeschickt brachte er den Agenten unter sich und ärgerte sich über das Wissen, dass er dies niemals geschafft hätte, wenn James es ihm nicht gewährt hätte. Doch er wollte James beweisen, dass er nicht die unschuldige Jungfrau war, für die er ihn hielt…

Langsam beugte sich Marcus nach unten, küsste James sanft und ließ anschließend seine Lippen langsam über dessen Kinn nach unten wandern, liebkoste seinen Hals und ließ seine Zunge bis hinunter zu seinem Schlüsselbein gleiten, während er mit den Händen an James Seiten entlangfuhr, seine Hüften entlangglitt und sich schließlich an seiner Jeans zu schaffen machte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Bond mit seinen Berührungen ein Stöhnen entlockte und es jagte ihm einen warmen Schauer über den Rücken. James Stöhnen war tief und rau, hatte beinahe etwas Animalisches an sich und gerade dass er es war, der Bond diese Laute entlockte, gefiel ihm.

Quälend langsam löste er den Gürtel von James Hose und zog diese zusammen mit seiner Unterhose nach unten. James harter Schwanz ragte ihm in voller Größe entgegen und er biss sich lüstern auf die Lippe. Er spürte eine Hitzewelle und unbeschreibliche Lust in ihm aufkommen, während er sich nach unten beugte und vorsichtig seine Lippen um ihn schloss, das harte Glied langsam in seinen Mund gleiten ließ und genüsslich daran leckte. Es war das erste Mal für ihn, aber im Prinzip fühlte es sich gut an. Ungewohnt und neu, aber auf gar keinen Fall schlecht. Außerdem genoss er Bonds exzessives Stöhnen, während er ihn verwöhnte, wie der Agent vorsichtig seine Hände in seine Haare legte und versuchte, nicht allzu sehr daran zu ziehen um ihm nicht wehzutun, wie er sich ihm leicht entgegenstreckte, jedes Mal wenn er sich auch nur ein kleines Stückchen zurückzog… Allein das genügte, um auch Q beinahe den Verstand zu rauben. Er wollte es ebenfalls, wollte, dass Bond ihn verwöhnte, ihn begehrte!

Langsam ließ er von ihm ab und wischte sich ein wenig Speichel von den Lippen, kniete sich direkt vor James aufs Bett und sah ihn mit lustverschleiertem Blick an, den der Agent genauso intensiv erwiderte.

„James, ich…“  
„Natürlich.“, unterbrach er ihn sofort, setzte sich auf und packte Q an den Schultern, bevor er ihn mit sich zurück aufs Bett zog und wild zu küssen begann. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den Jüngeren wieder unter sich gebracht hatte, ihn weiterhin voller Leidenschaft küsste und schließlich ein wenig zögerlich Marcus Hose öffnete. Sofort löste der Jüngere den Kuss und sah ihn nervös an, doch James erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem sanften lächeln.

„Ich bin ganz vorsichtig, keine Sorge.“, meinte er leise und zog ihn endlich vollständig aus. Q schloss dabei die Augen. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie James ihn musterte, wollte den verachtenden Blick nicht sehen, den er in seinen Augen vermutete, doch er machte sich definitiv zu viele Sorgen. 

„Du bist genauso schön, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte.“, sagte er sanft und beugte sich noch einmal vor um Q zu küssen, bevor er seine Lippen langsam dessen Hals und schließlich seine Brust hinunterwandern ließ. Marcus konnte es kaum fassen. Nicht nur, dass er James gefiel, sondern dass er ihn einfach berührte, als sei nichts anders an ihm. Es war für ihn das erste Mal, dass er vollkommen nackt war und sich dabei wirklich wohl fühlte.

James hingegen musste sich sehr in Zurückhaltung üben. Marcus hatte noch niemals zuvor Sex gehabt und gerade deswegen sollte Bond ihn angemessen vorbereiten. Abgesehen davon war es eine gute Möglichkeit, diesen in seinen Augen nahezu perfekten Körper ein bisschen besser zu erkunden.

Bond ließ seine Hände an Marcus Seiten entlangwandern, küsste derweil sanft sein Schlüsselbein und ließ seine Lippen anschließend seinen Bauch hinunterwandern. Q stöhnte lustvoll auf und streckte sich Bond entgegen. Wie um alles in der Welt war er 24 geworden, ohne jemals das Verlangen zu spüren, auf diese Art und Weise berührt zu werden? Bond küsste sich in tiefere Regionen herunter und legte die Hände auf die Innenseite von Marcus Schenkeln, welche er sanft massierte. Einen Moment lang verharrte er in dieser Position, dann hob er den Kopf und beobachtete, wie Q jedes Mal erzitterte, wenn er seine Hände an seinen Beinen entlang auf und ab bewegte. Langsam ließ er seine Finger weiter nach unten wandern, strich über die weichen, glatt rasierten Schamlippen und verschwendete keinen Gedanken mehr daran, dass es die Stimme eines Mannes war, die er bei seinen Berührungen stöhnen hörte. Er wollte Q, genauso wie er war…

Marcus hingegen hatte größte Mühe, sich noch länger zurück zu halten. Er wollte James endlich spüren, wollte endlich wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, sein hartes Glied tief in sich zu spüren, wie er sich in ihm bewegen würde…

„James…“, flehte er, doch 007 war noch nicht bereit, so schnell nachzugeben. Er hatte gefallen an Qs Anblick gefunden und wollte ihn noch einen Moment länger genießen. Abgesehen davon würde es eine gute Vorbereitung für den Jüngeren sein. Noch einige Male fuhr er mit seinen Fingern sanft über Qs Schamlippen, bevor er diese ein wenig auseinanderdrückte und sich langsam nach unten beugte. Marcus wusste, was er gleich tun würde und krallte sich vor Aufregung mit beiden Händen im Bettlaken fest. Als er schließlich die warme Zunge spürte, die genüsslich über seinen Kitzler glitt, stöhnte er rau auf. 

„Verdammt, James…!“

Der Agent spürte, wie Q eine Hand durch sein Haar gleiten ließ und Mühe hatte, nicht zu fest daran zu ziehen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Diese Art von Bestätigung genügte ihm vollkommen. Erneut beugte sich James nach unten und strich mit seiner Zunge über Qs empfindliche Stellen, nahm zusätzlich zwei Finger und drang langsam in ihn ein. Er spürte, dass Marcus sich ein wenig verkrampfte, doch komplett schmerzfrei konnte er ihm sein erstes Mal auch nicht gestalten. James konnte lediglich so vorsichtig wie möglich sein.

Erst als Q sich wieder ein wenig entspannt hatte, begann er sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen und achtete dabei peinlichst genau darauf, ihm von nun an keine Schmerzen mehr zuzufügen. Allerdings schien der schlimmste Teil für den Jüngeren überstanden. Er stöhnte genüsslich, während James ihn sanft massierte, krallte seine Hände erneut fordernd in dessen kurzes Haar als 007 sich erneut hinunterbeugte und ihn zusätzlich mit seiner Zunge verwöhnte.

Eine ganze Weile lang ließ Q ihn gewähren, genoss die sanften Berührungen, wie James seine Finger vorsichtig in ihm bewegte und das Gefühl seiner warmen Zunge auf seinen empfindlichsten Stellen, stöhnte dabei genüsslich und dachte nicht einmal mehr daran, dass sein Körper im Prinzip nicht normal war. Es fühlte sich gut an und auch für James stellte es kein Problem dar.

Irgendwann hob James den Kopf und zog seine Finger langsam aus Q zurück, wischte sich den Speichel von den Lippen und sah lüstern auf den Jüngeren hinunter. Er hielt es einfach nicht mehr länger aus. Seit Wochen hatte er darauf gewartet, es endlich mit ihm tun zu können, sich endlich in ihm versenken zu können… Und ja, er war treu gewesen. Nicht einmal auf seinen Missionen hatte er eine andere Frau angefasst, nicht einmal daran gedacht, auch nur etwas in dieser Art zu tun. Er wollte so etwas nicht mehr. 

„Bevor ich dich kennengelernt hatte, dachte ich eigentlich, dass ich niemals wieder eine feste Beziehung haben würde…“, begann er mit einem bitteren Lächeln auf den Lippen, positionierte sich vor Marcus und strich mit seinem harten Schwanz sanft über die weichen Schamlippen, bevor er nun ehrlich lächelnd weitersprach:  
„Aber du… Ich liebe dich wirklich, Marcus. Seit ich mit dir zusammen bin denke ich nicht einmal mehr an andere Frauen… oder Männer. Du bist viel zu perfekt…“ Während James dies sagte, hatte er Q die ganze Zeit über in die Augen gesehen. Marcus wusste, dass er jedes Wort davon ernst gemeint hatte. Und es machte ihn unendlich glücklich.

Der Jüngere schloss die Augen wieder und bereitete sich auf das Kommende vor. Auch wenn er sich darüber freute, hatte er dennoch nicht vor, jetzt noch etwas darauf zu erwidern, hauptsächlich weil er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte. Sein Gehirn verweigerte ihm ausnahmsweise komplett den Dienst, immerhin war 007 selbst während er dies alles gesagt hatte nicht auch nur ein Stück von ihm weggerutscht, strich immer noch mit seinem Schwanz dicht an seinem Eingang vorbei und trieb ihn damit beinahe in den Wahnsinn. 

Ihm entfuhr ein leises, beinahe animalisches Knurren, als James sich ein wenig näher zu ihm rutschte und sein hartes Glied vorsichtig an seinen Eingang presste. Q schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass Bond es endlich tun würde. Er schob sein Becken ein Stückchen nach vorne und lehnte sich gegen ihn.

„James, bitte… Jetzt…“, flehte er mit vor Lust bebender Stimme und endlich gab 007 nach. Vorsichtig drückte er seinen Penis gegen die Öffnung und drang sanft und langsam in ihn ein. Q spürte nur einen kurzen Schmerz, nicht mehr als ein Ziehen, dann fühlte es sich angenehm an. James Schwanz war nicht gerade klein und füllte ihn komplett aus, doch dank Bonds guter Vorbereitung war er inzwischen feucht genug, sodass es kein Problem darstellte.

Einen Moment lang verharrte er in ihm, genoss die feuchte, enge Wärme, die ihn umgab, gönnte Marcus einige Sekunden, um sich an ihn zu gewöhnen und beugte sich ein Stückchen herunter, um dem Jüngeren einen sanften Kuss aufzudrücken. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass Marcus keine Schmerzen mehr haben würde begann er, sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen. 

Q schloss dabei die Augen. Es fühlte sich großartig an. James harter Schwanz füllte ihn vollständig aus, seine Bewegungen reizten jede noch so kleine Stelle in ihm und bei jedem Stoß traf er erneut einen Punkt in ihm, der seinen ganzen Körper zum Zittern brachte und ihm das Gefühl gab, dass sein Blut zu kochen begann. 

Bonds Bewegungen wurden schneller, regelmäßiger; er genoss Qs Stöhnen, wie er sich um ihn herum immer wieder verkrampfte und ihn somit eng umschloss, wie er sich unter ihm wandte und bewegte, als würde er es schon jetzt kaum mehr aushalten… Ja, danach hatte er sich gesehnt!

Er stieß schneller zu, ungehaltener und drang noch ein Stückchen tiefer in Marcus ein, als dieser seinen Rücken durchbog und sich ihm entgegenstreckte. Er konnte sich komplett in ihm versenken, passte perfekt in ihn, als wäre Marcus schon immer derjenige gewesen, zu dem er gehört hatte. 

Q krallte die seine Hände in Bonds Rücken und gab sich komplett seiner Lust hin, stöhnte ungehalten, fordernd, spürte, wie sein kompletter Körper zu kribbeln begann und er sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte…

„Weiter! James, ich… Los, weiter…!“, brachte er unverständlich hervor, doch der Agent hatte keine Mühe zu verstehen, was er ihm damit sagen wollte. James wollte allerdings nicht, dass es schon endete. Er war noch nicht so weit und wusste, dass er noch ein wenig Zeit benötigen würde, um seinen Höhepunkt zu erreichen. 

Ohne Vorwarnung verlangsamte er sein Tempo, zog sich bewusst weit aus ihm zurück und verharrte einen Moment, bevor er sich beinahe quälend langsam wieder zurück in ihn gleiten ließ. James genoss es, auch wenn er wusste, dass er Q damit beinahe folterte. Marcus wandte sich unter ihm, blickte ihn flehend an, bettelte darum, dass er genauso schnell, genauso hart weitermachte, doch Bond war noch nicht bereit, seinem Wusch nachzugeben. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass Q wieder eine Weile brauchen würde, bis er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, erhöhte er sein Tempo wieder.

Ein letztes Mal zog er sich weit aus ihm zurück, bis nur noch die Spitze seines Glieds in ihm steckte, wartete einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich mit einem harten Stoß wieder komplett in ihm versenkte. Q schrie lüstern auf, krallte seine Hände in James Rücken und kratze leidenschaftlich darüber, als Bond das Tempo endlich wieder steigerte. 

Die beiden versanken erneut in ihrem feurigen Lustspiel, den rhythmischen Bewegungen und den leidenschaftlichen Berührungen, nach denen sie sich so sehr gesehnt hatten. Es war alles viel zu perfekt…

Marcus spürte, wie er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam, wusste, dass Bond es diesmal nicht würde verhindern können und vermutlich auch nicht wollte. Auch 007 war klar, dass er es nicht mehr lange durchhielt. Marcus machte ihn so verdammt heiß, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sich noch weiter zu beherrschen. Wie er sich unter ihm bewegte, sich verkrampfte und ihm damit beinahe jegliche Möglichkeit nahm, sich weiter in ihm zu bewegen, sein lautes, ungehaltenes Stöhnen, wie er sich in seinen Rücken krallte und ihm damit leichte Schmerzen zufügte… James konnte nicht mehr. Er spürte, wie Q noch ein Stückchen enger wurde, sich an ihm festhielt, als wäre es das letzte, was er tun würde... 

Eine unendliche Hitze stieg in ihm auf und er hielt es nicht länger zurück. Mit einem tiefen, animalische Knurren kam er heftig in ihm, stieß noch einige Male zu, um auch den letzten Tropfen hinauszubekommen und brachte damit auch Q endlich zu seinem Höhepunkt. Marcus hatte das Gefühl, als würde ein Kribbeln durch seinen kompletten Körper fahren, wie Tausende, zarte Berührungen, die ihn sanft Liebkosten und nichts als eine wohlige Wärme in ihm hinterließen, bevor sich langsam alles legte und eine unfassbare Befriedigung in ihm zurückließen…

Keuchend zog James sich langsam aus ihm zurück, bevor er sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen ließ. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie regungslos und schwer atmend nebeneinander und versuchten den fehlenden Sauerstoff zurück in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. 

„Oh Gott, Marcus…“, begann James keuchend und drehte sich auf die Seite, um seinen Geliebten ansehen zu können. Auch Q wandte sich zu ihm um, erwiderte seinen leidenschaftlichen Blick und schließlich auch sein liebevolles Lächeln.

„Ja, Honey?“  
„Das war großartig. Einfach. Großartig.“

Q kam nicht umhin zu grinsen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass sein erstes Mal nicht besonders gut sein würde, war davon ausgegangen, Schmerzen zu haben – und nun war das komplette Gegenteil eingetreten.

„Da kann ich dir nur zustimmen. Ich verstehe jetzt auch, warum die Frauen im MI6 immer so von dem Sex mit dir geschwärmt hatten. Moneypenny hat übrigens erzählt, dass…“ Bevor Q noch ein weiteres Wort darüber verlieren konnte, hatte ihn James bereits gepackt und in einen innigen Kuss verwickelt. Er wusste genau, was sie über ihn sagten, immerhin hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der er die Frauen mehr oder weniger ‚gesammelt‘ hatte. Doch das würde sicherlich nicht mehr vorkommen…

James löste den Kuss ein wenig widerwillig und betrachtete Q eine ganze Weile, strich ihm das etwas längere Haar aus dem Gesicht und schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln.

„Du musst dir darüber keine Gedanken mehr machen. Solange du mich willst gehöre ich nur dir. Oder zumindest das, was von meinem geschändeten Körper und meiner zerstörten Seele noch übrig ist.“  
Bond musste lachen, als Q dabei die Augen verdrehte.

„Ich bin trotz allem keine Frau. Deine romantische Ader zieht bei mir nicht, Darling.“, begann er mit gespielter Arroganz in der Stimme und schmiegte sich anschließend eng an James.  
„Nein, eigentlich finde ich das süß. Ich liebe dich, James… Und in dem Fall wirst du mich wohl niemals wieder loswerden, weder als Quartiermeister noch als dein Geliebter.“

007 legte seine Arme um den Jüngeren und zog ihn fest an sich heran. Allein die Wärme, die er ausstrahlte schenkte ihm eine so unglaubliche Zufriedenheit, dass er bereits jetzt langsam in den Schlaf sank.

„Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Darling.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, hier nochmal ein Wort zum Abschluss:
> 
> Die Story ist schon ein wenig älter, aber ich dachte, ich lade sie hier auch nochmal hoch, nachdem ich sie schon auf einer anderen Seite gepostet hatte^^  
> Bald wird es dazu auch die Englische Version geben ^^
> 
> Hoffe sie hat euch gefallen!!


End file.
